Lettie's Powers
by Elphaba Thropp of Oz
Summary: The title says it all.
1. Chapter 1

"Lettie, you need to listen to me. This is getting dangerous." 14 year old Lettie sighed. "You mean _I'm_ getting dangerous. Now I'm a complete disgrace to society. First this stupid beard, now I've been cursed with the worst kind of magic." Sparks began to form around her hands. Her mother saw it. "Lettie, please! If you don't get your magic under control, you could turn wicked." Lettie glared at her mother. Her eyes turned red. "I'M NOT WICKED" she screamed and blasted the nearest statue with a ball of fire. It shattered into millions of pieces. "Stop." her mother said. She grabbed Lettie's shoulders, forcing her to pay attention. "Lettie, this isn't a game like it was when you were five. You need to stop having outbursts like this, or you could hurt someone, maybe yourself. Lettie stared at the mother. "I. Don't. CARE!" she screamed. Before she could think, she blasted her mother with fire. All of a sudden, Lettie came to her senses. She ran over to her mother. "Mother!" she cried. "Mother, please, wake up. Please!" she began to cry. "She's dead, and it's all my fault. You were right mother, i am wicked." She ran and didn't stop running until she was in the woods behind the town. Then something unexpected happened. "Lettie!" a voice shouted. Lettie blinked. She was at the circus, and P.T. was next to her. "Sorry." she said. "I was just thinking." P.T. looked at her funny. "About what?" he asked. "Oh, nothing." she responded before walking away.


	2. Chapter 2

Lettie had hated her powers since the day she killed her mother in a fit of rage. She had never forgiven herself for it. After that day, she hid herself from society. Then P.T. came along. The truth was, she had been in love with him since the day they met. Then, at the first show, when she was too scared to go onstage, P.T. was right there, saying "They are gonna love you." He had pretty much said "I love you." Then she had trusted him. They had come close to kissing too many times. Then the fire. Lettie had a protester cornered in the back room. She was ready to use her magic, but then a spark hit a poster and the fire started. Lettie had been so upset. Phillip was nearly killed in the fire, another casualty to her magic. Lettie began hating not only her powers, but herself too. That's when the flashbacks began. No one could stop those.


	3. Chapter 3

For a while, the circus was fine. Lettie found P.T. gazing at her more and more often. Whenever she did, her heart would start pounding and her face would heat up. She couldn't deny that she was in love with P.T. but then, one day, something unexpected happened.

The circus was rehearsing when Lettie stumbled. She looked up, the room was spinning around her. "Lettie, are you alright?" P.T. asked. "I'm fine." Lettie lied. "I just need to sit down for a..." before she could finish her sentence, she collapsed. "LETTIE!" P.T. screamed. He ran to her and knelt beside her. He checked for her pulse, but when he couldn't find one, he took a step further then he probably should have. He placed his hand on her chest, trying to find her heartbeat that way. "She's alive, but barely." he announced to the circus.

After that was chaos for P.T. He waited impatiently at the hospital for any news. He knew now just how much he loved her. He couldn't sit still. He paced and paced. Finally, the door opened. P.T. rushed over. "How is she?" P.T. asked. The doctor sighed. "Someone tried to take away her magic, and it turns out she has a rare curse that keeps her dependant on her magic as her life force. If she loses her magic, she dies." P.T. gasped. "What?" he asked. The doctor nodded. She just woke up and was asking for you." P.T. nodded and walked in. Lettie was sitting slightly up. Her hand was curled up over her chest, as if she was in pain. "P.T..." she half whispered before she doubled over in pain. P.T. sat down on the side of her bed and wrapped his arms around her. "Are you alright?" he asked. Lettie didn't respond. Her eyes were closed, and she was leaning deeply into his embrace. There was so much love flowing between them that you could practically see it. Eventually, Lettie leaned slightly back. "P.T., there's something i...wanted to...tell you...in case this...happens again." she whispered. She looked into his eyes. "I love you, P.T. I have for a long time, i just haven't had she courage to say it...until now." P.T. pulled her into an even tighter hug. Their bodies were pressed against each other's. P.T. could feel Lettie's heart beating against his chest. "I love you too." he whispered.


	4. Chapter 4

"Here they come again." Phillip groaned as he looked out the door. A crowd of protesters approached. P.T., Anne, and Lettie went to look. As soon as Lettie saw them, a chill ran through her. She turned to P.T. "P.T., let me deal with them." P.T. looked horrified. "Why would you do that?" he asked. "Because they have magic, i can sense it." Before he could stop her, she was out the door and facing them. "COME NO CLOSER!" she screamed. The protesters laughed, and one shot a lightning bolt at her, but she deflected it. "I mean it." she said. "We're all tied of you. This ends _now._ " She closed her eyes, threw back her head, and let out a scream that didn't seem human. She began to change. Into a dragon. As the change neared it's end, her scream turned into a roar. She stopped roaring, and looked down at the protesters. They still didn't look afraid. A protester shot a fireball at her. It had no effect. Next she beat her wings, blowing them over. But she didn't see the lightning bolt. Before she could do anything, it hit her square in the chest. She collapsed, and as soon as she hit the ground, she changed back. The protesters approached her. "NO!" P.T. screamed. He ran at the protesters, but was suddenly frozen in place. "Don't hurt her!" He ordered them. Suddenly, he heared Lettie's voice. "P.T...go...I'll be fine." she said weakly. P.T. shook his head and tears began to fall. "They'll kill you if you stay here." Lettie shook her head. "Watch." she whispered. She squeezed her eyes shut, and then suddenly, she vanished.


	5. Co-writer needed

I'm looking for someone to co-write this story with me. If you are interested, PM me your username and how much experience you have writing the greatest showman fanfics. Don't bother to apply if you don't have experience writing for the greatest showman.


	6. Chapter 5

Lettie opened her eyes. She was in her apartment. She tried to sit up, a sharp bolt of pain shot through her chest, and she fell back. Her breathing was ragged, and a splitting headache was pounding in her temples. She closed her eyes again. But then, a familiar voice broke the silence. "Leticia Rose? Is that you?" Lettie slowly looked up to see two figures that she couldn't quite figure out. One of them stepped closer, and Lettie recognized her. "Allison Grace?" she asked weakly. She nodded. "Dear god, Leticia, what did you do to yourself now?" Lettie sighed. "It's Lettie, and I'm fine, so there's nothing to worry about." Allison Grace gave her a guilt inducing sister look. "Fine. Well, in that case, you should call me Ali. It's my new favorite nickname." Lettie smiled. "How did you find me?" she asked. Ali grinned. "I tried using my magic to track you, but it took me to the circus, so i asked this man who TOTALLY has a HUGE crush on you to show me." Lettie immediately turned her attention to the doorway. The other figure was P.T. She felt her heart skip a beat at the sight of him. He walked up to her and took her hand. "Are you all right Lettie?" She nodded. She had unconsciously become lost in his gaze. "I'm fine." she said. She stood up, ignoring the searing pain that shot through her chest again. P.T. knew better. "Are you sure you're ok?" Her placed his hands on her shoulders, but one hand missed and landed on her chest instead, over her heart. Lettie gasped at the intimate touch. They locked eyes for a long time. Lettie placed her hand over his. Eventually, they stepped back. They were both at a complete loss for words, until Lettie remembered that Ali was still there. P.T.'s back was to her, but Lettie could see her. Ali gave her an "awww! I knew he was crushing on you!" look. Lettie rolled her eyes at her sister. It was just like Ali to ruin an intimate moment. P.T. stepped toward the door. "I should get back to the circus." he said. "Of course." Lettie responded. He gave her a small nod before exiting the apartment. Lettie was still a bit dazed from what had just happened. "Well, you two are totally in love." Ali said mockingly. Lettie turned to face her. "Shut up, Ali." she said, But not before her sister saw her blushing. "Never!" she playfully shouted. "Why would you want me to shut up about the love of your life?" she giggled. "You think he's CUUUTE! You totally LOOOOVE him!" she sang. "Stop it Ali." Lettie said. Ali gave her sister a daring look. "Try to make me!" she said. She picked up on a song about sitting in a tree and kissing. Lettie sighed. This was going to be a long night.


End file.
